


Birthday Mishaps

by Cinderscream



Series: Some Actors Just Happen to Fall into Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, but not really, but only temperarily, misha travels to the world of Supernatrual, this is mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderscream/pseuds/Cinderscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'ts Misha's birthday and things do not go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a really old thing I wrote for Misha's birthday on ff.net. It's more of a test drive for this sight although I would enjoy some feed back. And it is actually part of a series I'm planning for later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Supernatural

Aw shit. He was diffenitly  _not_ in Canada anymore. He doubted he was even in his own  _reality._ Demons didn't really exist in his reality. Yes, they existed in his show, but that was a  _show._ But he had just seen the real  _Sam and Dean_ take down a small group of  _fucking real demons._ He'd know if this was an extreme prank with lots of special effects. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, this was real. 

Then the two turned to him, identical looks of annoyance drawn on their faces. Holy crap, this was  _real._ Why couldn't Jared and Jensen just have accepted the invitation to his party? Or maybe it was his own fault for walking into the woods by himself. 

"Yo, Cas! You in there?" Jensen's (Dean's dammit!) voice broke into his thoughts. 

"What's up, Cas? You've never been this spacey before. Is there any particular reason as to why you decided not to help us?" Jared's (ahem, Sam's) question nearly made him flip. Oh. Fucking. Shit. This was really real.

Wait a second. 

No.

There was one way to be one hundred percent sure. 

"Uh, actualy no. I think you've got the wrong guy. Unless this is a whole elaborate prank. In that case, Jensen, Jared, you guys are evilly and epically insane. And I'm tweeting about this. Because I'm not really sure whether this is real or not, do you mind proving to me that this is  _not,_ in fact, a set?"

For a whole minute, the brothers (if this was real then they were, in fact, brothers) stared at him as if he had grown a second head. But the minute was over and realization hit them like a train. 

" _Misha_?" Dean spluttered, green eyes widening to the size of saucers. So they knew who he was. Misha didn't know if should take that as a good sign. 

"Wait,  _Misha Collins_ , as in the weird guy from Earth Two? How the hell did you get here? Didn't you die? Oh crap, does that mean Cas is stuck on your Earth? We-" Sam's ramble was cut short by the hand on his face. If Misha could survive the Queen of England, this should be a piece of cake. 

Turning to Dean, he asked, "You have the power to call on Cas, right? I mean, I've read the fanfiction and according to the fans you guys are pretty tight."

"Yeah, I can  _summon_ him. Doesn't mean he'll come. Wait, did you say fanfiction? I thought the Angel Arc didn't reach the books!" 

"Uh, Dean, Misha's from Earth two. The Angel Arc reached the TV fans there even if it didn't reach it here." Misha could Could tell that Sam's words were'nt reasuring. 

"Yeah, and you're lucky they didn't. You've heard of Wincest, right?" Misha knew he was wasting time, but seeing Dean react like this was tweet-worthy. Which is why he took a picture with his phone and hoped the connection reached across the two universes. 

"Personally blame Chuck for it," Dean growled. 

Destielians are just as bad."

They have a name for it!?" Yep, Dean was getting really panicked now. 

"Dean, you can have your sexuality crisis later. Call Cas and see if he's still in the same universe as us." Ah, Sam. Ever the helpful and focused little brother. 

Dean grumbled something about annoying brother and pulled out an old flip phone. Huh. Misha wondered if thy were going to use those next season. Cause hello. Even the Winchester brothers had to stick to modern fashion. 

A few minutes of Dean arguing with someone over the phone later, there was a slight gust of wind, the sound of flapping wings, and Misha felt the urge to close his eyes. Which he did. When he opened his eyes again, he saw him. Standing in all his 5'll glory was the trenchcoat-wearing, I-may-be-short-and-nerdy-but-I-can-till-kick-your-ass-version of himself. 

Damn. 

He did look badass in trenchcoats. 

"Hello, Dean. You called, even though I told you not to and wasted my minutes." Well. Someone liked his talking minutes. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Cas. Listen we've got a problem. See the guy the guy in the hideous, blue sweater? That's Misha. He's stuck here. Do you have anyway to send him back?" Was Dean really always so  straight to the point? Man, he needed to opay more attention to his fellow characters. 

"Yes, Dean I know how to send him back. But there is something my... countepart... wishes for. I can sense it."

"Really? What is it, Misha?" Whoa, was Sam doing his bitch-face? Yeah. His brithday was definitely getting better.

"Well, today's my birthday, but both Jared and Jensen were busy doing stuff. I kinda wanna do something fun but... I got nothing."

* * *

And Tha's how Misha Collins ended up knowing more about the character of Supernatural than any of the previous directors or writers. And the pictures he got for Twitter were probably the best he'd ever gotten. Forget the Queen of England; this was the awesomest (and most dangerous) birthday he'd had. Ever. He even managed to get Cas to pull a prank on Sam and Dean ( the looks on their faces were soooo worth all the teleporting they had to do.)

At the end of it, Misha was sad to have to leave. 

"Maybe whatever happened will happen again next year," Sam had tried to reassure him.

"Yeah! Seeing you doing all that demon junting was hilarious. Mostly cause you sucked at it." Dean sure was encouraging. 

"It was... fun." Yep. Castiel was definitely his favorite. 

Then the angel touched his forehead and he found himself back in the woods. Yeah, next year. 

 


End file.
